Salvando al futuro
by Mily Tonks
Summary: Cuando la guerra final entre Harry y Voldemort termina las pérdidas son muchas. Por eso después de seis meses, y la llegada de un paquete misterioso Harry y Tonks tendrán la misión de arreglar todo desde el año 1977.


Prólogo.

Habían pasado seis meses desde el final de la guerra mágica. Esa guerra que se había llevado muchas vidas, destruido familias, ilusiones, esperanzas.

Esa guerra que había calado hasta en el alma de todas las personas, y que había arruinado un futuro feliz.

Seis meses intentando volver a construir lo destruido, sanar heridas, curar almas, mentes, y corazones.

Seis meses en los cuales el mundo mágico intentaba ponerse de pie poco a poco, como si fuera un niño pequeño que quisiera dar sus primeros pasos, temeroso, dudoso.

Seis meses que muchos integrantes de la comunidad habían usado ese tiempo para intentar reconstruir los lugares dañados como el callejón Diagon, Gringots, y Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería.

Éste último lugar había sido testigo de la batalla más sangrienta y terrorífica que pudiera haberse dado en la historia de los magos, este lugar había sido testigo de la muerte, destrucción, de la maldad, los asesinatos a sangre fría, la ambición, el poder, el miedo, la furia, el dolor, la tristeza, la desesperanza.

La muerte seguía cerniéndose sobre el castillo como una enemiga implacable, oscureciendo aún más las vidas de aquellos que por alguna razón habían quedado vivos.

De alguna forma u otra la gente intentaba reponerse poco a poco, intentando volver a llevar un ritmo de vida parecido al que tenían antes de que todo esto se desatara. Pero habían otras personas que por más que se lo propusieran no podían salir de ese oscuro túnel en el que estaban sumergidos, la depresión, desolación, falta de ganas de vivir, angustia, culpa, y desesperación eran sus compañías constantes.

Harry Potter había logrado detener a Voldemort, pero a un precio demasiado caro y que no quería soportar. En el proceso de la guerra, Tom Riddle y su maldad se había llevado muchas vidas que para él eran importantes, y la pérdida de esas vidas eran las que llevaba a cuestas como en una mochila.

Desde la primera guerra mágica con la muerte de sus padres, Harry Potter había comenzado a ser marcado por ese cruel destino al que él no estaba preparado para afrontar.

Luego había sido su regreso, la muerte de Cedric sin tener nada que ver, muerte que nuevamente él tuvo que presenciar.

Sirius Black, su padrino había resultado muerto luego de que Voldemort le tendiera una trampa a Harry, haciendo que fuese al Departamento de Misterios.

Luego había sido la muerte de su mentor y director Albus Dumbledore, que aunque él hubiese planeado su muerte, trajo muchas consecuencias negativas.

Ojoloco Moody, Emeline Vanse, fueron algunas de las personas que murieron en el transcurso de la guerra.

Y en la última batalla fue lo peor. Harry tuvo que ver como muchas de las personas que quería y conocía iban cayendo en manos de los mortífagos.

Fred, Alicia, Colin, Catie, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Lavander, Terry, Hernie, Susan, Snape, Remus, Hermione, y su novia Ginny Weasley eran algunos de los tantos muertos ese fatídico dos de mayo.

Y no podía superarlo, no podía superar que ese día la familia Weasley haya quedado incompleta, no podía creer que George y Fred nunca más iban a poder bromear juntos, que la señora Weasley no iba a pasearse por la madriguera regañándolos por una cosa u otra escondiendo una sonrisa. Que no volvería a chillar el nombre de Ginny, que sus hermanos no iban a volver a volar en escoba jugando carreras y elogiando el talento de la pequeña Weasley, era imposible pensar en que Ginny, su Ginny nunca volvería a mirarlo con esos ojos marrones que él tanto adoraba, que nunca más escucharía su voz tan dulce, delicada, tranquilizadora.

No podía creer que esa familia haya sido golpeada tan fuerte con la pérdida de dos de sus integrantes, esa familia que había sido la familia de Harry.

Era imposible admitir que en su amigo Ron no volvería a ver una sonrisa, que no volvería a escuchar una palabra, porque él sabía que Ron se estaba consumiendo poco a poco, y era difícil entenderlo. Porque él sabía que nunca más iba a tener la oportunidad de asombrarse con las ocurrencias de Luna, o volver a escuchar la voz estridente de su amiga Hermione Granger… Volver a escuchar sus regaños, sus prorrogatas sobre historia, DCAO o transformaciones, o escucharla hablar sobre los TIMOS, o simplemente discutiendo con Ron. Porque sus voces se habían apagado, así como las ganas de vivir de Harry.

Y tampoco podía cargar con la tristeza de ver a su ahijado el pequeño Teddy Lupin. Ese pequeño que para muchos había sido la luz en la oscuridad, ese pequeño que había nacido en medio de la guerra colmando de amor a su familia.

Ese pequeño que había sido una bendición para Remus y Tonks, esa pareja que se amaba por sobre todas las cosas, esa pareja que veía un futuro junto a su hijo, y que no podrían tenerlo, ya que Remus había dado la vida en esa cruel y maldita batalla.

No podía soportar el ver al fantasma de Nymphadora Tonks, porque eso era lo que ella era en ese momento, un simple recuerdo marchito de esa joven de pelo rosa que Harry Potter conoció un día en casa de sus tíos, porque él sabía al igual que todos, que la vida de Tonks se había ido casi completamente junto con Remus.

Nada estaba bien en ese mundo de paz, nada ni nadie estaba bien, y Harry, y todos, absolutamente todos lo sabían.

Nymphadora Tonks era una simple sombra de lo que algún día fue. Si se mantenía en pie, era gracias a su pequeño bebé de seis meses, bebé que ella y Remus habían esperado al principio con miedo y dudas, pero luego con amor, ansiedad, ilusión, y todo lo que significa el saber que serás madre y padre. Y también por su madre, quien también había perdido a su esposo, a su yerno. Solo quedaban ellas dos, y ese bebé que era la gran muestra del amor de esas dos personas que habían luchado contra todo y todos para estar juntos por fin, ese amor que crecía sin parar día a día.

Tonks había tenido que luchar constantemente con los miedos e inseguridades de Remus, con sus rechazos, sus negaciones, pero nada había hecho que el amor que ella sentía se fuera, era todo lo contrario, mientras más Remus se negaba, peor era para él.

Y un maravilloso día, él lo había entendido por fin, había escuchado a su corazón, había dejado de pensar para sentir, y la había besado, y le había dicho que la amaba, y le había propuesto matrimonio para poder estar juntos para siempre.

Luego habían llegado los preparativos, y esa maravillosa e inolvidable boda, y esa noche tan especial donde se demostraron todo lo que llevaban guardado, ¡y vaya que había sido mágica! Porque en esa noche habían concebido la prueba más pura del amor: su pequeño Teddy.

Y luego estaba la noticia, esa noticia que a Remus le había caído como un balde de agua fría, esa noticia que había desestabilizado su relación, esa noticia que había hecho que los viejos miedos, prejuicios, e inseguridades volvieran al ojimiel, y que habían desencadenado en su separación temporal.

Tonks estaba embarazada, embarazada de un licántropo y Remus no podía asumirlo, no quería que su hijo tuviera ese problema, no quería que sufriera como él.

Pero ahí había estado Harry, para decirle lo que él necesitaba escuchar, para darle el merecido ajuste de actitud y que volviera al lado de su esposa y futuro bebé.

Tonks, había demorado mucho en perdonarlo, y él sabía que se lo merecía, y que ella tenía toda la razón en dudar de él, en que se fuera a ir cuando se aterrorizara de miedo… No era nadie para reprocharle a la chica lo que pensaba.

Pero su amor era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, y por fin habían decidido ser felices juntos y esperar la llegada del pequeño Lupin sin separarse.

Y Remus había pasado los meses más felices de su vida, viendo el vientre de su esposa crecer, cumpliéndole cada antojo, cada capricho, decorando el cuarto de su hijo, pensando nombres… Le encantaba pasar horas en el sofá de su casa, con la chimenea encendida, y con su joven esposa sentada a su lado. Podía pasar horas contemplando y acariciando esa hermosa barriga, sintiendo las pataditas que su bebé daba, a veces le leía, o le hablaba para que Teddy reconociera su voz.

Y por fin el día más esperado para esos padres primerizos había llegado, y Ted Remus Lupin había llegado al mundo, pintando todo de colores, dándoles a sus padres una nueva razón para luchar, una nueva razón para seguir adelante con la guerra.

Y Remus había podido disfrutar de su hijo, había podido sonreír, tocarlo, mimarlo, tenerlo en sus brazos… Pero todo eso había terminado.

El dos de mayo llegó, y Remus partió a Hogwarts convencido de que su esposa se quedaría en casa, convencido de que ellos estarían a salvo.

Pero Dora lo había desobedecido, había ido tras él para luchar juntos.

Y logró encontrarlo, y logró verlo, y él también la vio por unos momentos, pero un maldito rayo de luz verde le había dado de lleno, un maldito rayo que había hecho que la vida de su esposo se apagase para siempre, un rayo de luz verde que había arrancado la mitad de su corazón, sus ganas de vivir, su fuerza, su juventud, todo.

Y ella había estado ahí, y no había hecho nada por salvarlo, por defender a su amor, no había sido capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, no había podido.

Y por eso a seis meses Nymphadora era incapaz de ser feliz, era incapaz de intentarlo. Solo su hijo, ese bebé que le recordaba tanto a Remus con esos ojos miel habían logrado sacarle alguna esporádica sonrisa pero nada más. Ahí estaba ella, sentada, con su cabello sin vida, con su cara pálida, sus ojos marcados por las enormes ojeras, su rostro no era ni sombra de aquel rostro aniñado y juvenil que había sido, y su delgadez era visiblemente notoria.

Pero ahí se encontraba Nymphadora Tonks, sentada en un sillón de su casa, esperando a Harry Potter el padrino de Teddy, esperando a que ese muchacho que había perdido tanto o más que ella llegara para intentar regalarle un momento de alegría a su pequeño, ese muchacho que ella sabía que no podía sonreír, y que al igual que ella quién lograba hacerlo era su bebé de cabellos cambiantes.

La puerta sonó y Andrómeda salió de la cocina para abrir.

-Buenos días señora… Andrómeda –dijo Harry en voz baja.

-Buenos días, Harry. Pasa ven.

En ese momento ella encaminó al azabache hacia la sala de estar donde se encontraba Tonks.

-Buenos días –dijo Harry.

-Buenos días, Harry. Ni pregunto como estás ¿No? –dijo ella con voz tomada.

El chico suspiró y negó. Iba a comenzar a hablar, pero una lechuza interrumpió su diálogo.

Tonks quien estaba mirando fijamente la ventana se levantó y la abrió. La lechuza solo posó sobre el sofá un paquete cuadrado, y acto seguido salió volando nuevamente.

Para Harry Potter, y N Tonks. Esa letra, esa letra Harry la reconocía, la reconocía pero no podía ser.

-Remus –susurró ella bajito y con ayuda de Harry logró sentarse.

Con manos temblorosas entre los dos abrieron el paquete y encontraron un reloj parecido a un giratiempos, pero con la diferencia de que solo tenía un botón.

También habían dos cartas.

Decidieron abrir una que tenía las iniciales H y N.

Harry y Nymphadora.

Dora, mi amor. Espero que no te enfades por poner tu nombre completo, pero creo que siempre te dije que me encantaba, y lo sigo sosteniendo.

Ella logró sonreír entre lágrimas.

Si estáis leyendo esto es porque yo no estoy más entre ustedes, y lo entiendo. Todos sabíamos a que nos arriesgábamos al luchar en esta guerra, y yo Remus John Lupin no me arrepiento en absoluto. Solo me pesa el no haber compartido suficiente tiempo con mi esposa e hijo, me apena el no poder verlo crecer, el no poder escuchar la palabra papá salir de sus labios.

Me daña el haberme guardado tantos te amo que solo eran para el amor de mi vida, la niña y mujer que me enseñó a amar con el alma y el corazón.

Gracias por ser lo que eres mi metamorfómaga, gracias por hacerme feliz, por aguantar a este viejo lobo con sus manías, gracias por cada momento a tu lado, por cada risa, por cada te quiero, cada te amo, cada beso, cada caricia, gracias por estar ahí cada vez que necesitaba de un todo estará bien susurrado en mi oído, por cada apretón de mano, por cada mirada cómplice, por cada abrazo, por cada vez que nuestros labios se encontraron.

Gracias por enseñarme el amor en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Te amo, te amo con mi vida, con todo lo que soy, y gracias por ese hijo tan hermoso que me diste.

Gracias por ser mi luz en la vida Nymphadora Tonks.

Y gracias a ti Harry, gracias por estar ahí cuando te necesité, gracias por haberme ayudado a abrir los ojos, gracias por ser James y Sirius en mi peor momento.

-No fue nada, Remus –murmuró el chico intentando parar sus lágrimas.

En este paquete hay un reloj. Es un giratiempos, pero no es uno cualquiera, sino que este está modificado y arreglado a mi criterio.

Podemos cambiar todo, podemos hacer que la historia sea diferente.

Albus y yo antes de que Sirius muriera comenzamos a hacer diversas investigaciones, y con la ayuda de Hermione logramos nuestro objetivo que es salvar al mundo mágico desde el pasado.

Se que ustedes dos lo harán muy bien, y que podrán hacer lo necesario para evitar todo lo que pasó.

Es ir un paso delante de nuestro enemigo, es poder llegar a ser feliz de verdad como debió ser desde un principio.

Si confían en mi, ese único botón que tiene el reloj, al presionarlo los llevará hacia 1977, último año de nosotros (padres de Harry y los merodeadores) en Hogwarts.

Una vez en ese lugar, le entregarán una carta que también está ahí al Dumbledore de su tiempo, y él sabrá que hacer.

Al accionar el reloj, el tiempo se detendrá en su presente, por lo que nadie notará su ausencia.

Una vez concluida su misión, volverán a accionar ese botón, volviendo exactamente a donde quedaron.

Espero que no sea una carga difícil para los dos, y confiamos plenamente en ustedes.

Dora, te amo, nunca olvides eso. Y perdona a mi yo pasado si es un poco cabezota como yo lo soy… Te amo a ti y amo a nuestro Teddy.

Harry, se que harás todo lo que esté a tu alcance para que esta misión salga bien, tranquilo lo harán bien.

No quiero que lloren, ni que se culpen. Nadie tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó, pero se que todo esto tiene solución. Se que lo lograrás, se que serás feliz.

Suerte, y espero poder presenciar su vuelta.

Se despide: R J Lupin.

Ambos miraron al reloj, y se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Estás segura? Si no quieres puedo…

-Estoy segura Harry, además dos somos mejor que uno. Seremos un buen equipo, y podremos… Podremos evitar todo este sufrimiento –argumentó la chica, y Harry notó como su forma de ver las cosas la hacían verse un poco mejor.

-Solo… Solo quiero llevarme una cosa –susurró Tonks, y acto seguido subió rápidamente las escaleras.

Bajó dos minutos después con un colgante que Remus le había regalado al nacer Teddy, un colgante que tenía la foto de ellos tres sonrientes unas horas después del alumbramiento.

Harry sonrió al ver lo que la muchacha tenía y luego la abrazó.

-Todo estará bien, todo saldrá bien. Volveremos, y todo esto habrá cambiado para bien –intentó animarla.

-Lo sé, Harry, yo lo se –suspiró la joven apartándose y tomando en sus manos las cartas.

Harry extendió el giratiempos con la cadena, y Tonks lo tocó.

Accionaron el botón, y pronto se vieron envueltos en una luz blanca cegadora.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas, a girar, girar y girar. Los dos cerraron los ojos, mareados incapaces de ver nada.

Y así como comenzó todo se detuvo bruscamente, y ambos chicos cayeron al suelo de forma estrepitosa en Hogwarts. Pero no era cualquier Hogwarts, era el Hogwarts de 1977.


End file.
